


Prom Dress

by sugarandhoneytea



Category: South Park
Genre: Dresses, Forgive Me, M/M, christophe is a supportive boyfriend, gnc characters, this is just self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Summary: Orange is without a doubt, Gregory's color.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Prom Dress

The soft _shhhrrk_ of the fitting room curtains alerted Christophe to look up from his phone.

"This one is rather... showy." Gregory commented as he stepped out, the many pre-sewn in petticoats swishing as he walked. Prom night was next week, and Gregory had decided to go in a dress. Not his fault dresses were nice to wear!

"It's beautiful."

Christophe said, which made Gregory groan.

"You said that about the last three!" He admonished.

"You're in them, which makes them beautiful." Christophe shrugged. Gregory put a hand over his cheek to try and hide his blushing.

"Oh hush, you." Gregory scolded dotingly, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Try the last one on, eh?" Christophe offered, standing up and taking Gregory's hands to kiss him on the cheek. "Then we'll go get dinner."

"Alright, alright~" Gregory purred before going back into the changing room.

Christophe bounced his leg impatiently while waiting for Gregory to change. It wasn't that he minded going with him dress shopping, he just had no patience at all.

And then Gregory walked out in the last dress. It was relatively simple, floor-length and orange with a waistline that flattered Gregory's figure. Jewels were sewn in across the top, which sparkled in the light.

"... _Wow_." Christophe whispered, staring at his boyfriend with more love than could be described.

"I take it this is the one to wear?" Gregory asked with a cutesy little smirk as Christophe just stood up and held his hands.

_"Mon joyau le plus précieux... Tu es le plus bel homme que j'aie jamais rencontré."_

Gregory stole a smooch from christophe's cheek.

"I have no clue what you said but I'm sure it was sweet."

Christophe just buried his face into Gregory's chest with uncontrollable laughter.

"I fucking- I love you so much..." the frenchman managed between chuckles.

"I love you too, toffee~" Gregory hugged him tightly as they shared a laugh.

They'd found the perfect dress!


End file.
